The Bond
by RoseGuilfoyle
Summary: [NejiTen, songfic] Tenten's sick of it. Sick of it all. Hyuuga Neji is an arrogant, cocky jerk. So she shows the Hyuuga prodigy what's wrong, Weapons Mistress Style. [I wrote the song, The Bond, so no stealing. Hisssss... mine.] [Rated K]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However, I _**do**_ own the song, 'The Bond'. I wrote it, so don't go off posting this on your website, or your sorry buttox gets to meet Satan.

---

_I wait for him everyday,  
always letting him get his way..._

I waited for him to show up for training. If I had any say in this, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be in bed. My nice, soft, cozy bed...

_our conversations are such a bore,  
I can't take it anymore..._

He arrives, and he doesn't exactly say any thing to me. I'll just greet him, and he'll reply with his legendary, 'hn'. Sometimes I wish he'd talk, talk freely without any awkward silences...  
_  
I've been waiting too long for him,  
he's a genius; yet his back lights are dim..._

I've loved him since we became a cell, yet he's never noticed anything. So why is he called a genius?

_he doesn't realize how much I care,  
he leaves me dazed from his stare..._

He doesn't know how much I love him, his eyes, his skills, and how nice he used to be to me..._  
_  
_Yet..._

But sometimes, I think this over and wonder why I love him so much..._  
_  
_He makes me want to shout,  
he makes me want to scream,  
he makes me want to kick him,  
he makes my tears flow like a stream,  
I'm so frustrated,  
why can't he see?  
The bond we've created;  
we are meant to be..._

He's arrogant, cold, and only thinks about himself. He hurts me all the time without realizing it. Yet; I can't let him go...

_I make it kind of obvious,  
yet he's still oblivious..._

I'm really surprised he hasn't noticed this. I've known him for so long I've started adding -kun to the end of his name, I'm always treating him nicely, yet he never asks why. We end training; he is the victor, of course, and when I turn around, he's gone. I summon back all my weapons into my massive scroll, wave goodbye to Lee and Gai-sensei, and leave...  
_  
I'm always here for him,_

_but where is he when I'm broken?_

I stay up to think about us. He always talked to me about his father, yet I could never talk to him about **my** pain? Where was he, anyway? I sit up on my bed, hug my knees, throw my head down in frustration and cry...

_Somewhere worrying about his past,  
his small smiles never last..._

Why is it that he nevers smiles anymore? I should really talk to him about this. Now. Because I know I'll forget to later...

_for his heart I have to mend,  
because he's my best friend..._

Why me, too? Why not Lee, or Gai-sensei? Why do I have to listen about his past when we could be talking about mine? Wait a second! That... that inconsiderate jerk!

_Yet..._

Maybe I should find him. Now. I don't care if it's three in the morning. I can think of more things to mouth off at him while I search...

_He makes me want to shout,  
he makes me want to scream,  
he makes me want to kick him,  
he makes my tears flow like a stream,  
I'm so frustrated,  
why can't he see?  
The bond we've created;  
we are meant to be..._

God, he's dense. Now... he should be walking to the training grounds. I'll just wait for him there..._  
_  
_I take it all out,  
scream and shout..._

He finally arrives, and before he can open his mouth, I scream at him. **LOUDLY**.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I'm growling at him in frustration. 

"My problem? You're the one screaming." He keeps his cool, for that's what his reputation holds.

_he never realized,  
my feelings were never analyzed..._

"YOU IDIOT! I'M TRYING TO HOLD ALL THIS IN EVERYDAY, YET YOU NEVER NOTICED?!" My eyes are starting to water now.

"If you calm down, I might know what you're talking about!" He raised his voice a little, anger showing in his blank eyes...

_he's such a jerk,  
his heart doesn't work..._

"YOU'RE AN ARROGANT JERK!! EVERDAY, ALWAYS ABOUT THE FRIKEN' PRODIGY!! I GET UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING TO GET READY FOR TRAINING, THEN WAIT FOR YOU FOR ALMOST HALF AN HOUR!! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A HEART?!" I'm still not crying yet, but you can see the tears gleaming in my irises.

_I'm giving him his chance now,  
he needs it to figure out how,_  
_to end my pain,  
as we argue in the rain,  
about his density and my frustration,  
is this the end of our relation?_

It starts to pour rain, but like I care, I'm on a roll here.

"IF YOU CAN"T SEE IT, I MIGHT AS WELL TELL YOU AND JUST DEAL WITH IT!!" Tears are flowing down my cheeks in steady streams. "I love you..." I whisper the three words, not believing that I let them escape my lips. My eyelids slide over my eyes, because I can't stand what look he might have on his face right now. I hear footsteps. He's probably walking away. All of a sudden, muscular arms embrace me. My eyes flicker open. Our noses are touching, his pearly-coloured eyes look straight into my chocolate brown ones.

"It's about time." He says it in more of a breathing way than speaking. Our faces are moving closer, and our lips crash down on eachothers'. As we pull apart, I let an evil grin stretch across across my face...

_So...  
_  
As I pull apart from him, I do something I would have never imagined...

_I finally shout,  
I finally scream,  
I finally kick him,  
my tears flow like a stream,  
I'm laughing out loud,  
he can finally see,  
the bond that makes us proud,  
we are meant to be..._

I kick him. _The Hyuuga Prodigy._ Right in the shin. He winces in pain; he knows I can kick hard, but soon smiles. I burst out laughing, and think to myself, _Taking a chance never felt so right._ He walks over to me, and wraps me in his arms. We fall asleep under a sakura cherry blossom tree, my head resting on his chest, my arms entwined around his neck, his arms protectively wrapped around my waist.

---

I had fun writing that song then adding those parts. Review please, so I can keep this loverly songfic on this loverly website.


End file.
